A Spotted Maple and the Hawk's true Thunder
by Sunnypelt
Summary: After the last hope, the clans settled back to their daily duties under Starclan. Yet three little familiar kits are born under the moonlight, but Squirrelstar has doubts, and hopes for Thunderclan that two certain kits won't turn to back to there old ways again. Will they destroy the clans? What about the other faded cats?


**_Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors, or the some of these characters, Erin hunter does, but I own the OC's :)_**

_Summery_

_After the last hope, the clans settled back to their daily duties under Starclan. Yet three little familiar kits are born under the moonlight, but Squirrelstar has doubts, and hopes for Thunderclan that two certain kits won't turn to back to there old ways again. Will they destroy the clans? What about the other faded cats?_

_Thunderclan._

_Leader;_

**Squirrelstar - Dark** ginger she-cat, with one white paw. 7 lives left.

_Deputy_,

**Willowheart- **Grey, sleek she-cat with black paws and black stripes on her pelt.

_Medicine cat_,

**Snowstorm**-white tom with a grey mussle and grey ear tips. _Apprentice_\- lilypaw

_Warriors_,

**Darkwhisker**\- sleek black tom with piercing green eyes. _Apprentice_\- brownpaw

**Littlefur**\- small, long haired tabby tom with a big scar across his pelt.

**Longnose - **cream tom with black stripes across his scarred pelt.

**Bluestorm** \- blue she-cat with Amber eyes. _Apprentice_ \- Brackenpaw

**Owlfeather** \- red torti tom with green eyes.

**Mousedusk - **dusky brown she cat with one blind eye.

**Firestrike** \- flame coloured tom with amber eyes and black paws.

**Sorrelfur - **tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Ferntail - **blue she-cat with deep blue eyes. _Apprentice_ \- Skypaw

**Sunlight **flame coloured she-cat with blue eyes and two back white paws. _Apprentice_ \- Leafpaw

**Goldenfall** \- cream tom with green eyes and one ear sliced off.

**Thistletooth** \- black and white tom with Amber eyes

**Brindlestripe** \- silver she-cat with white flecks all over.

**Snowstream **\- white she-cat with grey tips on her ears and tail.

_Apprentices_

**Lilypaw** \- cream she-cat with blue eyes.

**Brownpaw** \- brown tom with green eyes.

**Brackenpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Leafpaw** \- brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Skypaw** grey and white she-cat with blue eyes.

_Queens_

**Tawnycloud - **tawny she-cat with blue eyes and long scar though left eye. _Mate_ \- Owlfeather. Kits - Maplekit - ginger and white she-cat. Hawkkit - Dark tabby tom with a white chest and paws and blue eyes. Spottedkit - tortishell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Stormfeather** \- blue and grey she-cat with amber eyes. Kits - bearing. A permanent queen because of her love for kits. _Mate_ \- Thistletooth

_Elders_.

**Brambleclaw** \- formally leader of Thunderclan but retired because of collapsed hind legs on his last life. (Like Briarlight!) _Mate - Squirrielstar._

_**Ivypool** \- _very old silver and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cinderheart** \- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Blossomfall** \- torti she-cat with a scarred pelt.

_Prologue_.

The cold, shivering bash of wind shifted though the pelt of an familer ginger she-cat, leading her to fluff up her soft and sleek fur. With her stomach rising ever so peacefully up and down, moving at times to get snuggled in, away from the worried of a leader, away from the loneliness that follows with that remarkable role.

This leader had a dark ginger coat, like her fathers, but just a little bit darker colour and one front, white paw. She was Squirrielstar, a noble she-cat that can face any battle if needed, ready to defend her clan, ready for the harsh leafbare's to come, but most of all, ready for death. Bramblestar, the previous leader before the great Firestar, had lost only eight lives, in which three from battles, two from greencough, another from saving Ivypool from death, and one from being crushed to death, and then from a fox. Then only moons after that, a fire broke out in newleaf, and the leader saved four new warriors from their death, but as soon as they got out, the warrior den got crushed by a massive branch and smashed Bramblestar's back legs, but it wasn't as bad as Briarlights, because they wood recover in around four seasons. Squirrielstar's sister, Leafpool had been killed by a Windclan cat, called Nightcloud. Crowfeather had avenged his former mate by killing Nightcloud, and left Windclan for Thunderclan. Sadly, the fire killed him also, along with five other brave warriors and all the elders.

Suddenly, a piercing yowl from one of her clanmmates shifted across the camp. With ears prickled and alert, the ginger she-cat jumped out of her nest and padded over to where she could see the medicine cat and Owlfeather, a fellow older warrior gazing at the nursery, yet Snowstorm was wavering about, waiting and flicking his long tail impatiently for his apprentice, lilypaw, to hurry and get the herbs needed for the birth.

Squirrielstar smiled, as she remembered when she had given birth, and how that was the last time that Jayfeather, a young, but wise medicine cat who died by getting hit by a monster (that had crashed!) when it had gone off the thunderpath. Squirrielstar had mourned at night at his Virgil for her adopted kit, along with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. They were part of a prophecy, along with Dovewing, killed by a Shadowclan warrior, suspected to be Tigerheart when she betrayed him for Bumblestripe, who was killed by that trecherous cat. Luckily, Tigerheart was banished when they found out, and a moon later his dead body was found.

Going back to reality, Squirrielstar rushed out of camp to find a good stick for the queen to bite onto during the painful birth. Finally finding a thick and strong stick, she raced back and gave the stick to Snowstorm. He dipped his head in thanks and told lilypaw to put her paw on Tawnycloud's stomach. She did, and Snowstorm gave the queen to stick and imformed her to push, hard.

"_Come on Tawnycloud! You can do it! Imagine what they'll look like!_" Lilypaw informed, trying to boost the tired queen's energy levels up.

"_Stop that! You don't know the pain I'm going though right now." _The aggressive queen snapped.

"_I-I was only trying t-"_ Lilypaw didn't even finish her sentance as a loud wail erupted from Tawnycloud, and Snowstorm could just about see a kit coming.

"_Keep on doing just that, Tawnycloud, because I can see the first one coming!" _The medicine cat told her, acting like a apprentice again. The queen just grunted in annoyance and pain. Finally, the first kit came out in a sac, and lilypaw bit the sac and licked the kit the wrong way to keep it breathing and alive, then putting it next to its mother belly for milk. The apprentice checked its gender and replied happily, "_It's a tom!" _

Tawnycloud's smiled dimmly, soon soon another kit was coming. This time, Snowstorm opened the sac and cut the cord, then licking it and checking it all over again. "_A she-kit!" _

Everything was silent again, just for one split heartbeat, but then more wails came though the strange silence. For some reason, this time, even though she has been pushing her hardest, no kit came out. The two medicine cats started to get worried, and the queen became anxious, until a sac holding a kit came gushing out, along with a lot with blood. Snowstorm looked over to the kit, but he knew that it was stillborn. He opened the sac and washed the kit anyway, so it could have a proper Virgil, ready for Starclan. The white-pelted medicine cat glanced at Tawnycloud's grief stricken face, but once more pain overwelmed her. Once more kit was coming, and this time they could see it as well as feel it. At last it popped out, and Tawnycloud's did the routine and then putting it to her belly for milk. "_Another she-kit."_

"_Thats all of them. I suggest you give the stilborn kit a name before he goes to Starclan."_ Snowstorm told the sorrowful queen quietly. Tawnycloud's responce was only a weak nod, but that was all they expected. After a while, Snowstorm and lilypaw came out of the den, motioning for Owlfeather and Squirrielstar to go in and see the new kits. Walking in as calm as ever, still really excited about the new kits in the clan, but happiness soon turned to horror as she saw those kits. It was like her life just turned upside down, and that her nightmares were coming true. The only names that were buzzing around in her mind were. **'Hawkfrost and Mapleshade.' **

Owlfeather looked estasticto find his beautiful kits, but was also saddened of the stilborn one. He was never angry at his mate, and neither was Tawnycloud's to him. Looking at the three kits, and the full black stilborn, he asked, "_So what shall we name them?"_

Tawnycloud looked at the fully black kit and said,_ "Nightkit." _Owlfeather nodded in approval and glanced at the dark brown tabby with black stripes on his pelt and a white chest and paws_. "Hawkkit"_ He looked at the White she-kit with ginger patches that looked a little like a maple leaf in the sun_. "Maplekit." _

Then Tawnycloud names the tortishell she-kit Spottedkit because of the pelt colour. They all loved the names started to settle down.

Squirrielstar then turned tail slowly to act normal to the elders den, where a few of her old den mates now were. Including Brambleclaw. First the she-cat peeked into the den before waking them all up by the sound of the crackling of the withered leaves at her paws, from the strong wind. Squirrielstar, spoke softly into Brambleclaw's ear so only he could hear.

"_Brambleclaw, I-I have a really bad thing to tell you."_

Now looking at her with questioning eyes, he asked curiously, "_What is it?_"

"_it's about the new litter of kits, well, they look EXACTLY like Hawkfrost and Mapleshade, from the Dark forest. I have a bad feeling that they have been reborn, because remember the great battle? Well they died another time, so they wouldn't have been reborn at some time, I'm not sure when, but I think that time has come." _The leader quivered, shivering slightly at the thought of two Dark forest cats in her clan.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened to slits, but then came to his senses. "_They must stir away from their old lives, and learn to be loyal warriors of Thunderclan just like they should be. After all, they both used to have Thunderclan blood in them anyway. Did she have any more kits?"_

_"One was stilborn, but another was a tortishell named Spottedkit."_ she replied calmly_._

Brambleclaw gasped,_ "Spottedleaf! That's Spottedleaf from Starclan that was killed by Mapleshade in the great battle! She sacrificed herself to save Sandstorm from her death, but died as a saviour. She must make amends with Mapleshhde I think, but I honestly don't think they are going to go well as littermates, but we need to guide them to the right path with Starclan's help. We need to watch over them carefully and find out if they still haven their previous life memories." _

Squirrielstar nodded and left the elders den to make sure Willowheart, the deputy, sorts out patrols well, and do the daily duties as the role of a leader, just like the previous leaders before her.

**_A/N - Alright, this is the first chapter of A Spotted Maple and Hawk's true thunder. It would be a great help if you have any ideas you'll like me to add, I'll gladly take them. Any mistakes, tips, writing advice would be great too, as I'm still learning. Don't forget to review, fave and follow! Oh, and this is actually my second story, since my first one is A Second Chance, about Scourge taking a Second chance in life, and going to the clans, turning enemies into allies and saving many lives in the process. E.g - Cinderpaw is saved from the Thunderpath. Many more too. Check it out if you prefer! Any questions you would like to ask me just review it. One last thing, I need some OC's warriors, apprentices, deputy, and clan leaders for the other clan, thanks! _**

~Sunnypelt.


End file.
